


still it made us kind of happy

by likewinning



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 22:30:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6629599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likewinning/pseuds/likewinning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason figures it's probably not a good idea to punch someone on his first day at school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	still it made us kind of happy

At first, Jason thinks his new roommate might be okay. His name is Tim, and he's a freshman like Jason, and he doesn't try to ask Jason a million questions about himself. He starts unloading all his stuff - he has more books than can possibly fit in one tiny dorm room, looks over at Jason and asks, "So, what's your major?"

"English," Jason says, and Tim kind of _smirks._ "What?" Jason asks.

"Nothing," Tim says. He throws some more books under his bed, random shit on math theory and philosophy and some critical essays on the _Great Gatsby_. "Just, kind of cliche, isn't it?"

Jason figures it's probably not a good idea to punch someone on his first day at school.

Still, Jason doesn't know anyone _else_ , so they head over to freshman orientation later on together. They don't get lost even once, because Tim is some kind of super smart genius with directions or something.

"I skipped a couple grades," Tim says, shrugging, when Jason calls him out on it.

At orientation, they meet the RA for their dorm. His name is Dick Grayson, and he's possibly the prettiest thing Jason's ever seen, and when he accidentally blurts that out, Tim snorts and says, "Don't bother. He's definitely not your type."

Jason thinks about punching him again, but then he might never get back to his dorm.

 

*

 

They don't actually see each other much. All of Jason's classes are in the morning, and Tim's still asleep when he leaves, twisted up in his sheets and half hanging off the bed. Jason learns pretty fast that Tim's kind of a party kid - their dorm smells like weed just about all the time, and Tim leaves a bright pink flask right out in the open like he's not even a little bit worried about getting kicked out.

"It's not like I'm on scholarship or anything," Tim explains once, shrugging. "My parents would do pretty much anything to keep me out of the house."

Jason thinks about asking more, but he doesn't.

They live in separate spaces. Tim is gone for the day by the time Jason gets back, and then Jason has his job at the library, so he really doesn't see Tim until later in the evening. Tim never seems to crack open a single one of his textbooks, but he does leave his other books all over the floor for Jason to trip on - along with discarded clothes, shoes, and whatever fucking food he actually eats. Jason gets fed up one day halfway through the first semester and cleans up after him, and as soon as Tim sees him he looks at Jason like he wants to murder him.

"You're not my maid," Tim says, eyes all bright and lit up, pretty mouth gone thin. "You don't have to pick up after me."

"Really?" Jason asks. He tosses the comic book Tim left on his nightstand at him, and Tim lets it smack him in the chest and fall to his feet. "Because it seems like someone's got to."

After that, Tim's a little neater. He still leaves his clothes fucking everywhere, but sometimes if he's up all night Jason wakes up and Tim has breakfast and coffee for him.

"You didn't have to do that," Jason says after the third or fourth time, and Tim shrugs. His hair's all messed up because he pulls at it too much, and his eyes are adderal-huge. He picks at the roll he brought for himself, knocks his coffee back like a shot.

"Don't worry about it," Tim says. He kicks his legs out where he's sitting on the floor. "I'm trying to learn this roommate thing."

Jason scoots down next to him. He offers Tim some of his breakfast sandwich, but Tim shakes his head. "Yeah?"

"Yeah," Tim says. The sun's coming in through their tiny window and the way the light hits him makes him look younger, softer. "I'm an only child. I've never… I wasn't sure who to be when I got here."

"Well," Jason says. He nudges Tim's leg with his. "You could try for yourself."

Tim smiles at him, and Jason realizes he's never really seen him _do_ that. "You sure you're ready for that?"

Jason's not, really, but he's starting to think Tim's not so bad. Maybe he's a spoiled rich kid, maybe he's too smart for his own good, but it's not like he's some kind of serial killer.

"I don't have to work tonight," Jason says. "You got anything going on?"

Tim _grins_.

 

*

 

They hit a club a few blocks away from campus. Jason's nervous at first; he hasn't been near a club since he was sixteen, but as soon as they get inside, Tim grabs him and pulls him onto the dance floor and Jason remembers, right, _that's_ how this is done.

They're both a little tipsy - Tim said they don't card here, but he still brought his flask along anyway, and Jason can't really taste anything but strawberry schnapps. And when Tim starts dancing -

It's not dancing, exactly, so much as Tim grinding his skinny little body back against him, grabbing onto Jason's hands and putting them on his hips. Tim tips his head back and looks up at him, and Jason kisses him without thinking about it really much at all - or maybe he's been thinking about it for a while.

Tim laughs against his mouth, turns around and hooks his arms around Jason's neck and kisses him again, deeper. He tastes like schnapps and candy, and when Jason sucks on his bottom lip Tim moans so pretty, loud enough Jason can hear it over the music.

"Is this okay?" Jason asks, and Tim laughs again.

"Are you kidding?" he asks. "I've been trying to get you to do that for weeks."

"You've got a funny way of saying that," Jason teases. He slides his hands under Tim's shirt, and Tim shivers. "You might want to work on your approach."

Tim slips his leg between Jason's, and they aren't really dancing anymore, but Jason's too buzzed to care. "I think I'm doing just fine," Tim says.

They stay at the club for a while, until they're both sweating and tipsy, and then Tim drags him back out by the wrist, tugs him down by the back of the neck and kisses him again. They walk back to their dorms singing some of the dumb pop songs they danced to, and the cool air feels good on Jason's skin.

Once they get inside, Tim pushes Jason back against the door, kisses him until his mouth feels sore and then drops to his knees.

"Tim," Jason says. He feels unsteady, like there's water rushing around him. This could be such a bad idea.

"Don't worry," Tim says. He winks up at Jason, gets his jeans open. "I've got this all planned out."

Jason snorts. "You don't even remember what classes to go to, but this you've got?"

Tim rolls his eyes. "I _remember_ ," he says. He gets Jason's dick out, squeezes and strokes until it goes from halfway to fully hard. "It's just I've got better things to do sometimes."

Jason shakes his head, runs his fingers through Tim's hair. Tim _hums_ and his eyes flutter, and Jason makes a note to play with his hair a _lot_. "Fuckin' spoiled richboy," he says.

"That's just what _you_ think," Tim says, and Jason thinks to ask Tim what the hell he's talking about, but then he opens his mouth and wraps his mouth around Jason's dick and Jason - isn't really thinking anything anymore except _heat_ and _warm_.

" _Fuck_ ," Jason says, and Tim hums around him, and then Jason feels his dick hit the back of Tim's throat and Jason wants to fucking _cry_.

"Jesus," Jason says. "You're - _Tim._ " He grabs at Tim's hands with both hair and Tim _moans_ , eyes rolling to look up at him, and Jason wants to change his major to doing this because jesus _fuck_.

Tim suck's him faster, harder, hollows out his cheeks and reaches for Jason's balls and his hand is soft like a girl's, giving him just the right kind of squeeze that has him slamming his head back against the door. "Fuck," Jason says. "Tim - Tim, I'm gonna -"

He comes with his hands still tight in Tim's hair, but Tim doesn't even try to pull off, just drinks him down and moans like he's getting off on this just as much as Jason is.

Jason lets go when he finally stops shaking, and Tim pulls back, licks his lips and blinks up at him again. "Christ," Jason pants, teases, "is there anything you're not good at?"

Tim looks like he actually has to _think_. "I'm really terrible at languages. Don't ask me how to conjugate _anything_."

Jason laughs and pulls Tim to his feet, drags him over to his bed and sits down with Tim in front of him. "Fair warning," Jason says, peeling Tim's skinny jeans off him and shaking his head when he sees Tim didn't bother with underwear. "I'm a little rusty."

"I'm pretty sure," Tim says, cupping Jason's face, "That you could _breathe_ on me and I'd come at this point."

And it's true, Tim is _hard_ , precome leaking from his dick. Jason leans in, kisses the juts of his skinny hipbones, then laps around the head of Tim's dick, tasting the salty precome. Then he dips his head down further and sucks on Tim's balls, and Tim lets out another one of those pretty little moans.

"Don't tease," Tim says, wrinkling his nose. "I hate a tease."

"Yeah," Jason says. "Probably 'cause you _are_ one." But he kisses all along Tim's dick and then finally takes him in, let's him rest in his mouth for a couple seconds, getting used to the taste and the feel of him before he gets a rhythm going.

"Oh," Tim says. "Oh, fuck," Tim says. Jason looks up at him, watches the way Tim's head goes back, his mouth hangs open like he can't _help_ it. Jason cups Tim's ass and squeezes _hard_ and Tim _jerks_ into it.

Jason takes him all the way in, lets himself drool a little, makes it wetter, messier. The next time he opens his eyes he catches Tim staring down at him, watching him like - like maybe he didn't _see_ all of him before. Jason's mouth is too full to tell Tim it's a weird time to figure that out, though.

When Tim comes, it's preceded by these small, whimpery noises that make Jason's dick _twitch_ in interest, and then Jason's mouth goes slack enough for Tim to pump into him a couple times before he feels Tim spill on his tongue.

He pulls back then, wipes his mouth and lays back against the bed. He looks up at Tim, feels a lazy smile twitch on his lips. "Was that what you had in mind?" he asks, and Tim laughs, trips over his jeans on the couple steps to his bed, and collapses onto his pillow.

 

*

 

After that, it becomes a pretty regular thing. If they're both around, and Jason doesn't have to study, or Tim doesn't have classes, they'll mess around in the dorm room, or go see a movie, or go to some party and make out like, well, teenagers. Jason's pretty sure they're not _boyfriends_ or anything - Tim would probably call him a plebeian for suggesting it, or something - but he's never seen Tim with anyone, and Jason's mostly stopped mooning over the hot older guy who works in the library with him.

Everything's going pretty well. Jason's passing all his classes, which is good because he's still not _finding_ them all the time. He's figured out that as gorgeous as Dick Grayson is, he's also the kind of tool who will initiate water balloon fights but a stickler for rules about not having loud sex with your dorm mate.

The day before midterms, Jason gets back from class and Tim's still here, sitting up in bed with his laptop on his lap and his shirt off. Tim's Skyping with someone, a good-looking guy around their age.

"Hey," Tim greets Jason, then looks back at the computer screen. "I gotta go, okay?" Tim asks. "If I don't talk to you soon, I'll see you on break."

"See you," the guy says, and Tim clicks his laptop shot and looks up at Jason.

"No classes today?" Jason asks, and Tim shrugs, stretches his arms over his head.

"Nah, I started to, but then Conner called to see if I wanted to Skype, so…" he shrugs again.

"Conner?" Jason asks, and he kind of knows before Tim says it, but -

"Yeah," Tim says. "My boyfriend."

"Right," Jason says. He sits down on his bed, toes off his shoes. Thinks about lighting up a cigarette just to see how long it would take for Dick to come running in here wagging his finger like a schoolteacher. "So, uh," Jason says. He clears his throat, tries for casual. "Were you gonna tell me? You know, ever?"

Tim looks over at him, blinks. "Well - I kind of thought you knew, honestly. I mean, we were never -" Tim starts, and then he must read whatever's on Jason's face, because he lets out a breath and says, "Oh, shit, you were. Look, Jason -" Tim starts, but Jason holds up a hand.

"It's fine," Jason says. "I never - I know we're not, like, a couple, Tim. But you've got a boyfriend, and… And I don't think that's fair to him."

"Oh," Tim says. He tugs at his hair. "I mean - he knows that I'm - I mean, I barely even _see_ him…" Tim blows out a breath. "It's really not a big deal."

"Right," Jason says. "Okay. Um, I'm gonna -" He grabs his headphones and picks up the book he has on the nightstand. "I should, you know, study," Jason says.

"Sure," Tim says.

Jason puts his headphones on as loud as he possibly can without permanently damaging his eardrums, and tries to read. But nothing's registering; all he can think about is how stupid he feels. It's not like they're in love, or anything even close, but he still feels -

He gives up on his book, tosses it on the floor next to Tim's latest pile of clothes, turns over and tries to sleep. A while later, he wakes up to Tim plucking his headphones out of his ears, laying down next to him on the pillow.

"Tim?" Jason asks.

"Um. Hey." Tim worries his lip between his teeth.

"What is it?" Jason asks.

"It's. Uh," Tim says. "I should've - sorry. I'm sorry. I should've told you I had a boyfriend. I forget that - I didn't think about that being a thing, and of course that's a thing, and that was really shitty of me, and um - sorry."

Jason smiles, kind of can't help it. He's still mad, but he's never seen Tim nervous before, and it's fucking _cute_. "It's okay," Jason says. "I mean, I wanna punch you a little, and you're not getting near my dick while the boyfriend thing still stands, but - thanks."

Tim nods. He looks disappointed, maybe - but like he gets it, too. "So we can still be friends?" he asks, and Jason laughs.

"Yeah, man," he says. "How else am I gonna know where all the cool parties are?"

"That reminds me," Tim says. He snuggles back against Jason, and Jason wraps his arm around him, rests his chin on Tim's shoulder. "There's one happening right after break, and it's a _costume_ party, and -"

"Oh god," Jason groans. "Please no."

"Well," Tim huffs. "I was _going_ to complete that sentence by telling you about my slutty nurse outfit, but whatever."

And Jason just - takes a moment for that. Maybe Tim won't have a boyfriend by then.

"So," Jason says after a minute. "This was totally like, your first time actually apologizing to anyone, huh? Besides like, the maid or whatever?"

"I'm very nice to the maid," Tim says. "And - yeah. How'd I do?"

"Didn't suck, I guess," Jason says, and Tim grins.

" _Should_ I have?"

Jason thinks about shoving Tim onto the floor, but he'd hate to have to explain that one to Dick if those little bird bones got hurt.

It's fine. They can still be nap buddies.


End file.
